Shackled Crow
by Baryv
Summary: Louise didn't summoned Saito. She summoned something powerful, quick to anger and with a burning hatred for the new world she found herself in - specially of her newfound Master. — In need of a Beta.
1. Chapter 1 - Chains of Hate

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

A loud boom occurred in the span of a second, followed by a curtain of smoke and a lot of annoyed groans.

"The Zero did it again!"

"Why don't you give up already!?"

"She's just a commoner after all..."

"The Valiére family are gonna be so disappointed."

A pinkette girl tried not to cry, not in front of all her class at least. "Rule of steel, remember it..." muttered to herself in an attempt to regain a tidbit of her pride. At least, that was before she heard the professor mutter "There's something in the smoke."

Louise raised her gaze, and indeed, there was a shadow in the smoke, a shadow reminiscent of a human, if that was even possible. Colbert squinted his eyes, and raised the voice, "Yes, without doubt, there's something there. Thabita, if you will..."

A gale of wind dissipated the smoke, leaving the students flabbergasted about what was behind it. It appeared that Louise had summoned a girl, said girl was on his knees and coughing, probably thanks to the explosion.

"Ms. Valliere, please complete the summoning."

"But she's a commoner! How I am supposed to have a filthy commoner as a Familiar!?" She didn't understand his professor. Couldn't she, like, repeat the summoning? Surely she could probably summon something better than... This.

"I am sorry Ms. Valliere, but you summoned her, now complete the ritual."

Louise, cursing under his breath, approached the girl with a sneer. "Consider yourself lucky. This is something a commoner would never recieve. Ever."

The girl said something in a extrange language, but Louise didn't paid mind to it. With a final push, she kissed her briefly, only to jump back at the shout of the girl. "You take me from my home, look at me like I'm trash, and now you have the sheer balls to kiss me!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? I have a girlfriend at home you know!"

Louise stood there, stunned at the apparent fact that a commoner shouted her.

"Just as expected, she can't even keep a commoner on a leash"

"So pathetic. Isn't she an actress or something paid to act as a Familiar?"

Now that the pinkette looked at her, she was fairly beautiful. Pitch black hair at middle back length, slightly glowing green eyes, or, more accurately, eye. Bandages on the neck, right side of her face and forearms. She had strange clothing, it was mostly made of black silk, or whatever was that made of.

Her musings about her Familiar apparel were interrupted by a groan of pain coming from her, whose was now clutching her right wrist, looking at the bright runes being carved in the same hand. The runes stopped glowing, and her Familiar looked at Louise with a glare that left her mother's in the mud.

"You dare," seethed "you fucking dare take me from my home, kiss me, and now you dare SHACKLE me!?"

The class did nothing but snicker and giggle again, laughing at the expense of Louise. "That was the last summoning, get back to your rooms, class dismissed." Everyone but Louise and her newfound Familiar levitated to their dorms. Familiar that, of course, was still glaring at her.

Regaining her composture, Louise spoke. "Come on Familiar, you have things to do."

"My name is Kràka, not Familiar, remember it if you want your head to remain attached to your shoulders, popsicle."

Louise wanted to retort, but didn't. She simply kept walking to her dorm. Once inside she did as usual, undressing herself without a care for her Familiar gaze. Kràka just looked at her, unbothered by the pinkette nudity. "Are you done giving me an striptease? Or what, you want me acting as a mistress too?" the venom in her tongue was almost dripping with hostility.

"What!? No! You have to wash my clothes and wake me up in the morning. If you can't protect me like a good Familiar would you can at least be good as a servant. Be happy, Familiar, not a lot of commoners can brag about being a personal assistant of a Noble."

"Happy, you say? I have to be happy just because you said it? You have no idea how much I want to rip your fucking throat. Be glad that this shackle prevents me of doing so." Kráka spit at the floor, giving her a last glare. "Fuck you. You are old enough to wake and prepare your clothes yourself."

Without another word, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut and almost getting it out of the hinges.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prey

**Hello there! I'm here, with a new chapter of this FF. And I'm sorry if I update slowly, or delay it weeks. I'm trying to find my writing style, and so far, I think this one is the one working the better. Thank you for reading, and please, leave a review!**

**Cykrosis: Thank you for your review and your time, and sorry for the waiting. Hope you like it! And... Maybe. The shackle prevents her from outright killing Louise, but it doesn't have effect about other people.**

**Edit: Minor changes and corrections.**

* * *

A very pissed, very scary-looking young woman strode in the hallways of the academy. Mulling over the recent events.

First; she got dragged here, in a plane that wasn't familiar to her. It didn't resembled anything she knew. Not her home — Earth — not the Dreamlands, and not The Veil. What gods ruled this place? Did she had to ward herself against Primordial forces, or is this world uncorrupted from such abominations?

She was getting sidetracked, Kráka noted.

Second; she got SHACKLED! Just the though of that little, over pretentious bossy _piece of shit_, sufficed to piss her enough to make the shadows around her quiver and come to life briefly, just as she inhaled slowly, trying to calm herself.

"Right. It'll take at minimun a month, before I have at least a chance of coming back. That is, without counting this runes." They were a problem. Cutting off the hand wouldn't work, it was a _soul_ shackle, after all.

As she brooded, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"My sweet little Katie, in this night, the moon shines only for you!" Our young girl recoiled slightly, _"what a shitty pickup line,"_ thought idly. She didn't even spared a glance towards the pair of lovebirds.

"You're so sweet, Guiche!" gagging slightly, Kráka strode faster, getting out of the hearing radius of that nightmare.

"I wonder if Eira is okay... I should check the time dilation in relation to my own world..." That ritual needed, at least, three days, without counting materials she didn't knew if were aviable in the vicinity.

With a scoff, Kràka resumed her thoughts in three simple, yet true, words.

"This fucking sucks."

**0**

**0**

**O**

**0**

**0**

"This _really_, fucking sucks."

She missed her bed, her house, her sister, her parents, even the god damn stuck up prick of Vanir. "Gods below help me..." how did she ended sleeping in the grass of the campus scaped her, not that it mattered.

Stretching like a cat, Kràka made her way to her... Master's, bedroom, intending to wake her up.

Not the way the pinkie intended, anyway.

"GET THE FUCK UP!"

"AAAAAH!"

A blur of pink shot out of the sheets, slamming, facefirst, on the cold and stony floor. Louise got up the way she could, glaring at her Servant, whose ported a smug smile over her bandaged face. Kràka shrugged indifferently "you asked to be waken up. I just did my job." It was her fault if she worded her contracts and/or orders in a exploitable manner.

Louise didn't took that well, and started screaming her lungs off. "Get out! I don't want to see your face, get out! Out!" Kràka obliged, ending alone in the corridor of the dorms. It made her wrink her nose in disgust, "too similar to that hellhole..."

Dismmising the memories of _that_ place, she quickly get to the crux of the matter;

"Where does one get food in this blasted site?"

**0**

**0**

**O**

**0**

**0**

At least it seemed that they had a dinning hall, divided in three long tables. Apparently, one for each year of study. She found Louise in the middle one, obviously she got her faster due to experience.

Striding in her direction, Kràka gave her an inquisitive glance. "And where is the cook, or the free bar?"

Louise sneered, as if she'd heard a particularly stupid joke, but a joke nonetheless. "You are a Familiar, this is the Alviss Hall, a Hall for students. You aren't a student, are you? Then," she lightly kicked a small bowl at her feet, containing some watery soup and crumbs of what looked exactly like bread of at least three or four days, "you eat what a _Familiar_ would."

Kràka just stared at her, with an almost eldritch-green orb seemingly piercing her soul to the very depths. It scared her to the very core.

Something more catched the eye of Kràka, and ignoring her Master, she picked it up.

It seemed like a vial of some sorts, sniffing it a little, she recognized the faint smell of a perfume-like odor.

"Hey, that's mine!"

The blonde boy of last night snatched it out of her hand, "why don't you go to somewhere else, commoner? Maybe wash the clothes of the Zero?"

Kràka was just a second apart of _beheading_ the prick when she thought that it would be better if she just killed him in his sleep.

"Guiche!? What are you doing with that perfume? Its Montmorency's!" a new voice added, seemingly owned by the girl who probably made out with the blondie in the corridor.

Ew...

The so-called Montmorency got up from her seat, not too long away from the quickly building scene, "are you going two ways with a first year!? You said I was the love of your life, for Brimir, I'm your Fiancée!"

"N-No, Mont, I-I can exp-," with an open hand, both girls slapped guiche at the same time, leaving him baffled.

Such baffling quickly turned to anger, and then rage.

"You!" he shrieked, pointing an accusatory finger towards Kràka, "you caused all this! Now the pride and honor of two young ladies are stained thanks to you!"

Kràka just... Blinked. "Are you serious, or did a spell misshap and you're now all loony? The _fuck_ are you talking about? It was your fault for playing two-times, dickhead."

Several gasps and murmurs were heard around, making her rise a brow. Guiche was red with fury.

"H-How dare you! Such foolishness!" he got his wand out, a rose, "I challenge you to a duel in the Vestri Court in ten minutes!"

Kràka... Blinked, again. Then grinned like a maniac whose found a new, shiny, fragile toy. "You place the time and terrain, I, the rules. Is that acceptable?"

With a dismissive snort, he simply nodded, "as if a commoner like you could hope to do something against m-"

"To _death._"

The silence that befell the hall was like a heavy, thick cloud fog of incredulity.

That smile never left her lips.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sharp Feathers

Author Note:

Coronavirus is a bitch, and trying to find your own writing style while applying it "on paper," even more.

GuestWhoGotHisReviewDeletedForBeingADick; I know this FF probably sucks, but if you are only going to throw shit without actual criticism, don't waste neither yours nor my time.

Cykrosis: Thank you for your review, and I'm very sorry for the waiting.

Here is a short, _short_ chapter, and I'm sorry for that and for all the grammatical mistakes that you will probably find. I'll try to lengthen more the subsequent chapters.

Edit: AN wasn't separated from actual chapter. Oops.

* * *

Several murmurs of disbelief and stares of incredulity followed Kràka all the way to the Vestri Court, where she could already see Guiche trying to pull up a mask of overconfidence.

It was working rather poorly.

Bets were already being made; the cash was flowing overwhelmingly towards Guiche's victory. It probably wasn't honorable or _noble_ to profit off a peasant's death, but who cared about a mere _commoner?_

Louise simply stood there; nearly petrified and powerless to stop someone who she knew despised her. _'Well, at least I get to summon another Familiar, hopefully one that doesn't threaten me…'_

Kràka stared at her opponent, looking at all the flags that told her that he was nervous. It was somewhat normal; after all, you don't make duels to death every day. "Everything is permitted, magical and physical. Do you agree?" Guiche simply nodded, not trusting his own voice to carry the sentiment of certainty he tried to portrait. Kirche positioned to do as referee, having seen her own fair share of duels.

The public held their breath as she lowered her arm violently…

**Office of the Headmaster, a few seconds earlier.**

"Osmond, are you totally sure to let this continue?" Asked a bald man well entered in his forties. His counterpart simply waved a hand, dismissive of the matter at hand, "what is the worst that could happen, Colbert? A dead commoner? Miss Valliere will simply summon another familiar, an animal one at that, I hope…"

Osmond fixated his sight again in the crystal ball he got in the table, currently in use. "But it's a real shame; she has a nice butt…" muttered the lecherous headmaster.

Colbert sighed, and poured himself a glass of spirits.

Neither of them noticed Miss Longueville intently staring at the ball with a puzzled expression.

**Vestri Court, actuality.**

The exact moment Kirche's arm got down, Guiche summoned as fast as he could four brass Valkyries, sending them to their death at the hands of nothing less than their own shadow.

He didn't know how, but with just a flick of her wrist, that commoner made spikes of unlight pierce his golems, as if they weren't even there.

Guiche tried summoning them en masse, covering the shadow of one with another one.

That just made it a bigger target for Kràka, who with another small movement made spikes rise again, tearing apart the small army of fifteen constructs. The public went totally _ballistic_ at the sight of wandless, near motionless, _non-elemental magic._ The more studious one began theorizing, the greedy ones collected more bets from the more amoral students, and near everyone just stared in disbelief.

"How can you do magic?! What are you!?" Shouted Guiche; nearly in a panic attack at the realization that the commoner _wasn't only a commoner._

Kràka smiled while tearing apart a golem with more tendrils of unlight. She didn't answer, instead choosing to stare predatorily at her soon to be new, shiny toy.

As Guiche turned to run, and the gates to the Vestri Court were opened, a small lance of darkness pierced the back of his skull, stopping him like a puppet with the strings cut.

Louise just stared in complete and utter _horror_, as the Familiar doings reflected totally on herself, as if they were her own actions.

"Oh, Brimir…"


	4. Chapter 4 - Careless Emerald

**Holy fuck mother of god, nine hundred views!? **_**How!?**_

**And twenty follows too, I don't really understand it, but thank you all, really. I wrote this at 4am because of the sheer amount of attention this got, thank you guys, really.**

**Reviews;**

**The Last Batallion: I'm glad that you like it so much!**

**Lord of Memory: Here is the update!**

**Cykrosis: Here is a **_**little**_ **of the fallout, and believe me this is gonna be big.**

**I'll try to bring you all more and longer with time and practice, don't worry.**

**Also; Im in _dire _need of a Beta Reader.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four - Careless Emerald**_

The Vestri Court found itself full of horrified gasps and furious murmurs as a dead body fell with a thump, unblinking, dull eyes curiously staring directly at the scared orbs of Louise.

Kràka smiled cruelly while she eyed the rest of the student body with mirth and glee on his useful eye. She turned to Kirche, awaiting her verdict as referee of the duel making the germanian fidget and take a step back unconsciously. "G-Guiche de Gramont… L-Loses."

Colbert and Osmond arrived a moment later, students leaving them free pass towards the field of the slaughter that just happened. The floor was littered with chunks of bronze of various shapes and sizes, marking the places where the Golems of the blonde were ripped, punctured, smashed... annihilated.

Colbert stared at the figure of his dead student with something akin to shock, disbelief, and finally, fury. Osmond approached the girl with booming voice and thunderous steps, "What is the meaning of this!"

Kràka's reply was dry, but a flash of amusement passed through her eye in an instant, "why, this is the result of a duel, of course."

Osmond was red with fury, nostrils flaring and face scrunching with barely contained rage. Not for the student, of course, but for the pile of metaphorical shit that was just catapulted in his direction. "I don't care if it was a duel, you just killed a Noble, and on top of that, in my very school!"

The students now regained some of their lost wits, glaring and whipping out their wands, glaring at Kràka with raw hate and poorly hidden fear. But of course, she wasn't the only target of their ire, thus now Louise was receiving not the usual glares and looks of contempt, pity or disgust. She now got eyes full of hate pinned to her form, making her whimper slightly and take a pair of steps back.

Kràka drawled, boredom lacing her tone, "are you spitting on a Honor Duel? Do you wish to not acknowledge that it was him who asked for it, and accepted to my terms, headmaster?"

Osmond recoiled slightly, the implications of denying a duel of this caliber ramming into him like an Airship at full speed, and he replied with venom. "Very well, but this is _not_ the end of it. I fear that I will must contact General Gramont about the demise of his son." Then, he turned to everyone, barking them to get them to their rooms and not come out in the rest of the day, Colbert making sure that no one sneaked and tried something with the brunette familiar, lest there be _another_ body of another student with less brain and more wit than Guiche.

Louise fell to the ground, stunned and speechless, observing with dull eyes how their classmates didn't even acknowledged her presence, just as if she were a piece of trash or a homeless that you just ignored and passed by. As she wished that the Void erased her from existence once and forever, Kràka and Osmond resumed their argument.

"I'm afraid that you and Ms. Valliere here must accompany to my office, there are matters that are of extreme importance to discuss at hand." As he turned back to enter the Academy, Kràka answered with a dull "No, thanks."

Osmond twirled, eyes full of annoyance and revulsion, "excuse me?"

"Are you deaf on top of stupid and old? I said, **no. **For all that I know you have your office full of traps and Wards. I'm not going into your very territory. You can take pinky here and dismember her for potions for all I care." She observed carefully his expression, and while he got more annoyed at her, not even a flash of disgust passed through his eyes at the mention of using human parts as ingredients. It seemed that the image of grandfatherly headmaster was not at all entirely, if barely, true.

Osmond bit back a retort full of bitterness, and glared at her while grumbling a "so be it" as he levitated towards the window of his office.

Now, with only the two of them in the field, Louise snapped out of his daze. It seemed that she was trying to form a coherent sentence between all her rage and fear. A few seconds after, she yelled at Kràka "do you know what this means for me!? Do you know it!?" Without giving time to answer, she got up and slapped Kràka, who tried to defend herself with no avail, thanks to the Runes locking her in place the moment she tried to. "The actions of a Familiar reflect themselves on the Master! You just assassinated a Noble! I'm dead, dead!"

As she made the attempt at slapping her again, Kràka just deformed into an amalgamation of shadows and slithery tendrils of unlight, teleporting away to a nearby shadow.

She eyed the pinkette with pure, unadulterated _hate, _and asked something that blew Louise out of his red haze. "Do you have family, Louise?" She said with a sweet and caring tone, "do you love them?"

Louise looked at her with alarm, feeling as a chunk of ice formed in her stomach. "Y-Yes, why do you care?" She stammered.

As Kràka stretched her smile, she cocked her head, "why, don't you think that hitting me was a bad idea? _Terrible, _even? Don't you think that it would be a horrible thing if _someone_ don't wake up tomorrow? _And if that someone were your entire family?" _

Louise paled, taking a step back out of sheer horror, "you wouldn't, the runes wouldn't let you, monster!"

Kràka's grin widened, morphing into something _terrible,_ seemingly out of the depths of the wildest dreams of a mass murderer who relished in bringing fear, misery and mayhem wherever it was.

"The shackle only applies to you, my _dear_ Master, think to that when you plan to do something stupid that may annoy me."

With that she disappeared into the shadows, an unnatural giggle of joy following her as Louise trembled with fear and panic.

* * *

As this transcurred on the Academy, something _old_ stirred and awaited with endless patience its awakening once more, to cause madness and bathe in the blood and sorrow of billions, for that it wasn't only Kràka that crossed along that rift.

_**"What are you up to this time, Little Crow?"**_


End file.
